The Fellowship of the Ring: A Fellowship of 12
by Lady Arabella Sedai
Summary: 10 set out from Rivendell, but 2 join them. Kinda similar to the fellowship but with 3 added...rated PG-13 for language only...nothing like My Fantasy Life!! Chapter 13 up!!!
1. Creoso

(Okay, here it is.  My newest fic!  Yeah!  I hope u like it.  And all people in here (Well, a lot) belong to J. R. R. Tolkien!  Not me!  Don't forget that!  So yeah.  I hope u enjoy this!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- I'm kinda a slow writer, since I have a bunch of stories going right now, so pleeze excuse how short these chapters r, and how long it takes me to write them!

PPS- I will be typing a copy in Elvish (This) and a copy in English.  And possibly the same with chapter 2.  I dunno yet.)

Chapter 1- Creoso 

Celebel, Princess of Lothlorien.  I was a Princess of Rivendell before I was married off to Prince Christopher Nimel.  Come to think of it, I was also named Celebtarí by the Mith'quessir.

"Aaye!" shouted a herald.  "Aaye Heru Christopher ar' Arwen Nilseregwen Celebtarí!"

"Mae govannen," responded Elrond as he emerged from his palace.  "Mae govannen Christopher ar' Nilseregwen."

"Diola lle," I responded as Chris glared at me.  "Heruamin, mellon en mellonamin, goth en gothamin, ohtar nikerym."

"Creoso a'baramin," responded Elrond with a smile as he led us inside.  "An lema?"

"Nae saian luume'," Chris quickly injected.

"Khila amin," Elrond said as he started up the hill.  I hurried after him, with Chris just a step behind me.  Whatever they were planning to do with the One Ring, I'd find out!

* * *

So, what do you think?  English version is the next 'chapter,' and it won't have any Elvish whatsoever.  So if u like Elvish enough to translate it, good for u.  Otherwise check the next 'chapter!'  Review pleeze!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	2. Creoso Translated

(A/N- Here is the English version of Creoso, or welcome.  Enjoy!  And review!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 1- Welcome 

I sighed in relief as we cantered through the beautiful wooden gates of Rivendell.  It had been a wet journey though mud and marshes, but thank Valar had only taken ten days.  We were here because of the Ring of Power.  It had been found at last, and the Council was meeting to discuss its fate.  Of course, no one knew that I knew that.  They had tried to keep it a secret, but nothing escapes the ears of me, Nilseregwen Silverstar, Princess of Lothlorien.  I was a Princess of Rivendell before I was married off to Prince Christoper Whitestar.  Come to think of it, I was also named Silverqueen by the silver elves.

"Hail!" shouted a herald.  "Hail Lord Christoper and Lady Nilseregwen Silverqueen!"

"Well met," responded Elrond as he emerged from his palace.  "Well met Christoper and Nilseregwen.

"Thank you," I responded as Chris glared at me.  "My lord, friend of my friend, foe of my foe, warrior captain."

"Welcome to my dwelling," responded Elrond with a smile as he led us inside.  "Long journey?"

"It has been too long," Chris quickly injected.

"Follow me," Elrond said as he started up the hill.  I hurried after him, with Chris just a step behind me.  Whatever they were planning to do with the One Ring, I'd find out!

* * *

So there's the English version.  Now review!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	3. Omentienea

(A/N- Hey!  This is chappie #2!  Yeah!  I'm so proud of myself.  Um, yeah.  Reviewers, you'll actually get some credit from me here, so yeah.  Um, and u r:

Lady of Stars

Mendy

So, that's all?  Ugh!  Well, here's more story!  Sry about how short it is!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Omentien means…er…um…ah!  It means meeting!  So, anyways, enjoy!

PPS- This chapter will have Elvish in it, but will also have the translations!  Thanx!  And review pleeze too!)

Chapter 2- Omentien 

"Amin autien rath (T- I'm going to bed)," I said.  We were at a feast for us women, no men.  Probably to distract us whose husbands were at the Council of the Ring.  Well, it worked for most.  But not me.  Walking out of the room, I whispered the spell for teleportation.

"Lema ed' templa (T- It's a spell, so there isn't a translation…)!"  Poof!  I was gone.  Everyone thought I had gone to my room, but instead I used it to transport myself to the Council.  "Quella tuulo' elea (T- Spell)," I muttered turning invisible.  No one else in the whole Elvish world could do these spells except for Galadriel, Arwen Undomíel, and some of the Elves in the Undying Land.  So none would know I was there.

"You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" declared Elrond.  "You shall take the ring to Mordor and destroy it in the fires of Mount Doom!"

So that was the fate of the Ring.  It was a fellowship of 10, with 4 hobbits, Mithrandir, a dwarf, Isildur's heir, named Aragorn, Boromir of Gondor, and 2 Elves.  Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Chris.

"Lle tela (T- Are you finished?)?" whispered a voice behind me.

* * *

Ooo.  Cliffhanger.  Well, I'm gonna write another chappie, so it shouldn't be much of one.  Oh, and I'm sry for not saying this earlier.  One of my reviewers had a few questions.  One, Nilseregwen's related to Elrond's family by Celebrían.  Celebrían has a sister (Well, not really, but it is _my_ story, right?) named Lalaith.  So that's how she was a Princess of Rivendell.  Also, another creation of mine was Chris.  He's my crush in real life (Who I'm gonna kinda tell I like him by sending him a valentine and carnation on Valentine's Day (Don't ask!)) and I wanted to add him in the story.  He's the Prince of Lothlorien because there is no child of Galadriel's line alive that can rule Lothlorien that's not somewhere else with other duties, like Elrond, Arwen, etc., and he's her…er…what was it again…ah!  A real…er…brother (I think…let me check…um…yeah, it's a boy) of Galadriel…I chose that Chris should be the grandson of…how about…um…how about her third-oldest brother, named Angrod.  He's dead, and so is Chris's father.  So he's Prince of Lothlorien, and then Nilseregwen married him…yeah, you get the point.  Now what was the last question…um…I remember!  U commented on my spelling.  I'm sry to say that I'm not very good with remembering to spell check, and I've added so many words that it thinks half the wrong words r right.  And I usually forget to spell check in general.  So I'll try to remember!  Well, I think that's it!  Thanx, and review!

~Lady Arabella Sedai__


	4. Undomiel

(A/N- My second chappie today…lets see how it is!!!  That's all!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- And Undomíel means Evenstar.  It's Arwen's name!)

Chapter 3- Undomíel 

I whirled around, conscious that anyone who had looked at my hiding place among the bushes would have seen it move.  I jumped as I saw the faint, glittering form of Arwen standing behind me.  (A/N- If you can do magic and ur an elf, u can see anyone else that's using spells like invisibility and stuff.  Well, I dunno if u really can, but I say u can, so they will in this story…)

"Khila amin (T- Follow me!)!" she whispered as she carefully walked away from the Council.  

As soon as we were out of earshot, I asked grumpily, "What did you do that for?"

"Your own good, Cousin," she replied.  (A/N- I forgot to describe Nilseregwen!  Ah!  Anyways, she's tall (Of course) with hair like Arwen's, and blue eyes.  And she's good with a bow.  Yeah.  Okay, well…)  You know the phrase 'Uuma ma' ter' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle' (T- Don't look for trouble, it will come to you) right?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, that would be the one thing I'd say to you right now."  Pausing, she added, "What were they meeting about?"

As I told her, her face got very grim.  When I had finished my tale, she declared, "Then we will follow them!"

* * *

Ah!  Suspense!  And now I think the 12 part is starting to become clear.  For those of u that don't get it, ask someone else, or just read it when I write about it.  I really hope ur not that dense though.  Well, anyways, review!  Lets c if I can get _one_ more chappie…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	5. Namaariea

(A/N- This will be my final chappie of the day.  And go me for getting three.  Hey, that rhymes!  Well, anyways, is there anything else u need to know…wait.  The title means Farewells, k?  Well, r+r!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 4- Namaariea

I straightened my dress in the mirror as I schooled my face.  Today Chris and the Fellowship were leaving for "Mirkwood."  That's the lie they told us.  Arwen and I knew they were really headed for Mordor.

"Lle desiel (T- Are you ready?)?" asked Arwen from the door.  "They're ready to leave!"

"Sii!  Yee!  Rima ten'ta! (T- Now!  Eek!  Run for it!)" I shouted as I sprinted for the gate.

Reaching the gate just as the Fellowship was about to ride out, I flung out my arms and commanded, "Tampa! (T- Stop!)"

"Nilseregwen…" started Chris.

"Namaarie!  Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta!  Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'!  (T- Farewell!  May your ways be green and golden!  My heart shall weep until it sees thee again!)"

"Tenna' telwan!  (T- Until later!)" he said.

"Vara tel' Seldarine (T- Spell: Protection)," chanted Arwen and I in unison.  "Vara tel' taurninin!  (T- Spell: Archprotection)  Aman tel' Seldarine! (T- Spell: Bless)"

"Namaarie!" the Fellowship shouted as they rode out of Rivendell out into the biggest adventure of their lives.

"Tenna' tul're (T- Until tomorrow)," Arwen whispered.

* * *

So, what do u thinks?  Pleeze review!  U knows ur reviews mean everything to me!  If I can, I usually do things that r suggested in reviews unless it is something that's already done.  So, pleeze, review!!  K, and that's all for today.  I'll write more later!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Sry bout the knows, thinks stuff.  My computer _suggested_ that that was right, and that the correct grammar was wrong.  Stupid computer…


	6. Lye lema

(A/N- Here's another chappie!  Yeah!  Reviewers:

Vana Burke

Lady of Stars

Mendy

Thanx!  R+R pleeze!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Lye lema means our journey.  Or we journey.  Or us journey.  As u can c, it has multiple meanings.  Use what makes sense.  Use our journey!!!)

Chapter 5- Lye lema 

"Heru (T- Lord) Elrond?" I asked as Arwen and I carefully walked into his study.  "We have a request."

"And what would that be?"

"We wish to go to Mirkwood."

"What!" yelled Elrond, jumping to his feet.  "Why?"

"We want to visit Chris and Aragorn and everyone else?" I answered.

Elrond appeared to consider our request.  He had no idea what we were _really_ planning, of course.  How would he know that we knew where they really were?

"Well…"

"Please Father?"

"Uncle…"

"Yes may go.  Tira ten' rashwe (T- Be careful!)!"

"Yes!  Thank you so, so, so much!" shouted Arwen.

"Tul're san' (T- Tomorrow then?)?" I asked.

"Very well."

"Diola lle (T- Thank you!)!" I said.

"Seasamin (T- My pleasure)," Elrond responded.

"Come on Arwen!  We had better get packed!" I yelled as we dashed out the door.

* * *

So, what do u think?  U can review if you want, but another chapter should be up too.  I hope…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	7. Amin nowe ron n'kelaya

(A/N- Chappie 2!  Yeah!  Not much to say, except f*** high school registration!  I hate having to pick the classes for ur next year of high school in February!!!  Stupid people…

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Chappie title means…er…I found it!  It means 'I thought they would never leave.'  Sry 'bout it.  It's kinda funny though!!!)

Chapter 6- Amin nowe ron n'kelaya 

"Take care you two!" said Elrond the next morning.  He seemed really nervous.  Maybe because he thought we might find the Fellowship, since they had only left two days ago.  We had no thoughts of maybe finding them.  We had thoughts of for sure finding them!

"We will!" I replied.

"Vanya sulie!  Aa'menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle (T- Fair winds!  May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back!  (Sry about the thy stuff.  But I'm translating exact here…or as exact as I can…))!"

"Diola lle (T- Thank you)!  Namaarie Heruamin! (T- Farewell my Lord (Familiar))" shouted Arwen.

"Sut an (T- How long?)?" asked Elrond.

"Uuma dela (T-Don't worry)," I responded.

"Nilseregwen…" Arwen replied.

"Mani (T- What?)?"

"Lets just go!" said Arwen as we galloped off into the dawn.

* * *

I will write more, so if u want, review.  If u don't want, read on!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	8. Fara

(A/N- Not much to say.  Except that this chappie title means Hunting.  And that I'm sry 'bout my slip in language the beginning of chappie 6.  With 'the word' that I said.  Or wrote.  Oops me.  Sry!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 7- Fara 

"They came this way," I stated, picking up a piece of fabric.  "I'd guess only an hour or two ago."

"Really."  Arwen and I had been traveling for days now.  This was the closest we had got to the Fellowship.  It was only a few days to the Gate of Moria, the only landmark around here.  I don't know if that was for certain where they were going, but who knows?

"They camped here, because here's a hidden fire pit.  The ashes are fresh."

"We're close," she responded, fingering her sword, belted at her waist.  I didn't had a spare hand to finger my sword, Vanimael (T- Beautiful Star), for I was carrying my strung bow, arrow nocked.  We looked nothing like we had when we had left Rivendell.  Instead of the gowns and riding dresses, we wore (A/N- Er…how should I explain…well, u know what Legolas wears?  They r wearing something similar to that.) the fighting outfit of the Elves, in shades of green and brown.  We did have gowns and such with us, but packed away in our bags.  We didn't have horses anymore, as the road was too hard.  We had let them loose, hoping that they'd go to Mirkwood rather than Rivendell.

I spun as I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me.  "Is anyone there?" I asked.  "Tula lye (T- Come to us)!"

"Lle quena lambe tel' Eldalie (T- Do you speak Elvish?)?" responded a familiar voice from the bush.  It sounded like…

* * *

Ooo.  Cliffhanger!!!  Hehe!  Well, actually, I probably will put up the next chappie, so review if u want, otherwise check for the next chappie!!!


	9. Sut

(A/N- Right now I'm listening to the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers soundtrack.  It's on the last song, called Gollum's Song.  It's sad and kinda depressing, but I like it.  I might have Nilseregwen or someone sing it in the story eventually.  Well, anyways, this is my 4th chappie today!  Go me!  Well, r+r!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Ugh!  Guess what I just forgot to tell u?  What the title means!  Ugh!  Well, it means 'How' so there.  Now back to the story!)

Chapter 8- Sut 

"Legolas?  Is that you?" asked Arwen, sword drawn.

"Yes," he responded, standing up.

"Stupid Legolas!  You got us caught!" shouted Boromir.  "Attack them!"  He rushed at Arwen as I quickly jammed my bow and arrow in my quiver.  Drawing my sword, I stood ready for an attack.

"Charge!" shouted Pippin as the four hobbits rushed forwards.  They had obviously missed the fact we were Elves.  I don't think the dark hair helped.  Aragorn, Chris, and Legolas managed to stop them, but there was no one to stop Gimli.  Except me.

"I will get you, you…" he started, swinging his axe.  I blocked with Vanimael and kicked as hard as I could at his hand.  He dropped his axe with a grunt, but rushed at me anyways.  I could see Arwen and Boromir in a full-fledged battle, Arwen fighting just to stay alive.  I turned to go help her…

"Stop!" shouted Aragorn.  "They are friends!"

"How do you know?" snarled Boromir.

"This is the Lady Arwen Undomíel," exclaimed Legolas, "and the Lady Nilseregwen Celebel!  They are Elves of the highest rank!"

"And why should I believe that?" asked Boromir.

"Because," I began with a glance at Arwen, "of this."

* * *

So, how was it?  And yes, I do not like Boromir at all.  If I could say one thing to him, I would say 'Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina.'  In Elvish, that means 'You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny.'  Well, that's not all I would say, but u get the point.  Well, review!  I dunno if there's another chappie coming yet…we'll c…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	10. Yala

(A/N- I guess chappie 9 is getting up today.  And maybe 10, and 11, and 12, and…well, maybe not.  Who knows?  It is a Friday, and I don't have any homework to do.  Yes, I have some, but it's not due until Monday, and I like to procrastinate.  So, yeah.  Anyways, I think that's it―

**_My non-forgetful half that I didn't think existed_**: Don't forget to tell us what the title of the chapter means!

**_My forgetful half that is writing this story_**: Thanx!  The chappie means…er…um…ah…oo…uh…oh…s***…where is it…sry 'bout my language…er…ugh…arg…agh…there it is!  I think it means summons.  Or something like it!  Well, r+r!  Thanx!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 9- Yala 

Grabbing Arwen's hand, we started to chant, "Yala onna en' vilya.  Yala onna en' vilya.  Yala onna en' vilya.  Yala…onna…en'…vilya! (Spell- Summon Air Elemental)"

Boromir ducked as a blast of solid air flew over his head.  He could see it, if only because we had purposely made it green.  He ducked again, but this time it predicted his move.  It ducked down and whammed him in the belly.

"I…give…up," wheezed Boromir as the air elemental kept on pounding him.  "You…win!  Ooof!"

"'Kishona, wanya (Spell- Dispel)!" we intoned.

We all watched as the air elemental disappeared.  Only when it was completely gone did Boromir stand up.

"I didn't know you two could do magic," commented Legolas.

"You don't know a lot of things about us, Master Elf," I responded.

"How did you find us?" asked Aragorn.

"I'm a tracker and a warrior," I responded simply.  "Also, since I'm a istar'quessir (T- Mage elf), I can make myself invisible.  I was at the Council of Elrond.  It's just that no one but Arwen saw me.  Any elf who can do magic can see the spells of another istar'quessir.  That's how Arwen came to follow me.  We decided not to be left behind."

"Does Elrond know of this?" asked Chris.

"No.  Well, actually, kind of.  We said we were going to go to Mirkwood, while instead going to follow you."

"I see."

"And why are you here?" asked Arwen.  "Nilseregwen said that the trail was an hour old, yet you're here!"

"Well, Aragorn thought someone was tracking us.  So he wanted us to ambush them…er…you," answered Legolas.

"Say no more," I commanded.  "We understand."

* * *

I don't like Gimli at all really either.  So, yeah.  I think I'll get another chappie done…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	11. Lye nauva auta

(A/N- My 6th chappie today!  Yeah!  Well, I've done so many author's notes that I don't need to say anything besides what the title means, which, by the way, means we will go.  Read!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 10- Lye nauva auta 

"Sana lye (T- Take us!)!" I begged.  Aragorn was trying to convince us to turn back to Rivendell.  "Lye naa lle nai!  Lye naa tualle (T- We are your to command!  We are your servants!)!"

"No."

"Cuamin linduva yassen megrille (T- My bow shall sing with your sword)," I stated as though there was no doubt it would happen.

"No."

"Think of it this way," pleaded Arwen.  "We can put spells on you to strengthen you and your armor, make a telekinesis network between us all, create food, heal, fight with it, unlock gates and things, reveal things, summon creatures and elementals, and make you all invisible if we must.  Though we will be under great strain if we must do that last one."

"No…"

"Very well then," I declared as everyone stared at me in amazement.  They thought I was backing down.  How wrong they were.  "N'tess gothamin! (Old World Spell- Hold Person)"

"What did you do to me," gasped Aragorn.  "I can't move."

"I used a spell on you, called 'Hold Person.'  It's an Old World Spell."

"You studied Old World Spells?" asked Arwen, eyes shining.  "I never had the chance.  Will you teach me?"

"Maybe, if we have time."  Turning to the rest of the Fellowship, I added, "And if you don't agree to let us come, I'll be forced to use this spell on another of you.  And then another, and another, until you are all held by the spell, or you agree to let us come."

"Very well, you may come," agreed Aragorn reluctantly.  "Now will you release me?"

"Listen carefully.  I'm only doing this once," I informed Arwen.  Turning to Aragorn, I spoke the Old World spell for dispelling magic.  "Lietha guldur!"

Aragorn fell over, his knees weak from the after effects of the spell.

"So," I asked cheerfully.  "When are we going?"

* * *

No, I do not hate Aragorn too.  I only hate Gimli and Boromir (Sry to u fans of them, but I do!  Swear!)  Review pleeze, as this is my last chappie for now since I'm running out of ideas and need a break…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	12. A'lumbule halme sinome

(A/N- Well, finally, I have another chappie!  Reviewers, here u come:

Mendy

Vana Burke

Lady of Stars

Lilyflower8602

That's all I have to say!  Enjoy!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Title means A heavy shadow draws near.  I'm gonna start mixing Quenya and Sindarin now.  Before I had only pretty much Quenya (I think), so this is new!  Enjoy!)

Chapter 11- A'lumbule halme sinome 

"Stop," I commanded quietly.  "I hear something."

"What is it, Nilseregwen?" asked Aragorn, concerned.  I hadn't yet been able to convince them to call me Sere for short.  Only Arwen and Chris did.

"I don't know, otherwise I would have told you, you fool!" I responded sharply.  Thinking for a second, I added, "Mornie utulie (T- Darkness has come)."

"Are you sure?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, I'm sure!  Why would I say I was if I wasn't?" I replied angrily.  They never believed me!  Never!  "I think it's Orcs."

"Orcs!" snarled Boromir, forgetting that he had vowed to himself not to respond to anything Arwen or I said.  "Filthy Orcs!"

"Be quiet!" whispered Gimli.  "Want them to find us?"

"Let us kill them!" answered Boromir.  "Why not?"

"Gado or!" I hissed.  I realized I had said the last in Elvish and repeated myself in English.  "Hold on!"

"What?"

"It's not Orcs!  It's…"

* * *

Hehe.  Yes, I know.  I'm evil.  This is like the second time I've done a cliffhanger!  Hehe.  Well, what do u think?  And should I make Gimli and Boromir stupid?  Pleeze tell me and review!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	13. Im uvau ten talta le

(A/N- Here's another chappie!  Yes, I admit, I hit a writer's block after 10, but I'm back on track!  Yeah!  I'm not gonna list reviewer for a while though, so just wait!  Title means I wont let you fall.  Oh, and the chapter starts off directly from the end of the other one.  Just so ya know!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 12- Im uvau ten talta le 

"…Gollum!" I shouted as Legolas and Aragorn sprang forward, swords in hand.

"What do you want?" demanded Aragorn.

"We wants my preciousssssss," hissed Gollum.

"Nuur a niniel (T- Sad and tearful) Gollum," I said sadly.  "N'ndengina…ho…ta…(T- Don't kill…him…it…)"

"Mankoi (T- Why)?" asked Legolas angrily.  "He's the reason I came to Rivendell!  All because he escaped!"

"Havo dad (T- Sit down), Legolas," I replied gently.  Amazingly, he sat.  (A/N- For those of u who, like me, have read all the stories about Legolas being…er…gay (PS- Should this story still be rated PG?  Or PG-13 due to my wonderful language?), he is NOT like that in this story!!!)

"Stop!  We wants yous to leave!" shrieked Gollum as he ran off into the forest.

"Soora ta!  Asca!  (T- Follow it!  Hurry!)" I commanded as I sprinted off after Gollum.  Too late I noticed that there was a cliff, and ran right off it.

"Yee!  Tua!  (Eek!  Help!)" I shouted as I spun in midair, grabbing onto the edge.  I tried to pull myself up as the edge crumbled like dust from my weight.  I felt my fingers slipping…

"Im uvau ten talta le! (T- I hope u know, it's the title!)" yelled Chris as he reached down and pulled me up.  I glanced around for Gollum, then looked questionly at Chris.

"He's gone," answered Chris, correctly guessing my question.

"Tula estolada (Come to camp)," I replied.  We'd find Gollum eventually.  Eventually.

* * *

So, what do u think?  I think that another chappie or two is coming…let's c…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	14. Narn

(A/N- I'm right, another chappie.  Not much to say…

**_My non-forgetful self:_** Don't forget the what the title means!!!

**_My forgetful self:_** That's what I was just about to say, b/4 u interrupted!  But, anyways, the chappie title means Tale or Saga.  Doesn't fit real well, but I couldn't find song.  Oh well.  Pleeze r+r!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 13- Narn 

"He's gone," I said quietly as we returned to camp.

"Such a poor creature," said Arwen sadly.  "I made up a song about him."

"You what?" asked Aragorn sharply.

"I made up a song about him!" she responded.  (A/N- No, I don't hate Arwen.  But I wanted the song in here, and I didn't want Nilseregwen to be good at everything, and there wasn't anyone else that would write it, so poor Arwen was stuck with it!  Pauvre Arwen.  That's French (I think) for poor.  Or so my friends say.  Well, anyways, that's all!)  "I'm not very good at singing though."  Ignoring our protests, she added, "Maybe Sere will."

"Um, sure," I agreed hesitantly.  I thought I was a bad singer, but everyone else seemed to think I was wonderful.  She passed me a piece of parchment with the song written on it.

"It's in Common!" I exclaimed.  I had assumed it would be in Elvish.

"I want people besides Elves to be able to understand it," she answered.  "Also, it's from Gollum's point of view.  (A/N- It also belongs to…er…how about I just say it belongs to whoever owns the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers soundtrack.  It's the last song on it, called (Big surprise here) Gollum's Song!  It's not mine!!!!!)"

"Very well," I responded as I started to sing:

_Where once was light_

_Now darkness falls_

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more_

_Don't say—goodbye_

_Don't say—I didn't try…_

_These tears we cry_

_Are falling rain_

_For all the lies you told us_

_The hurt, the blame!_

_And we will weep_

_To be so alone_

_We are lost!_

_We can never go home_

_So in the end   _

_I will be—what I will be_

_No loyal friend_

_Was ever there for me_

_Now we say—goodbye_

_We say—you didn't try…_

_These tears you cry_

_Have come too late_

_Take back the lies_

_The hurt, the blame_

_And you will weep_

_When you face the end alone_

_You are lost!_

_You can never go home…_

_You are lost!_

_You can never go home…_

* * *

So…what do u think?  Hehe.  Told u I'd do 2 chappies!  Yeah!  Go me!  Look for more, since it's a long weekend!  But not today!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	15. Mornie alanta

(A/N- Know why I love long weekends, and weekends in general?  I get to write!!!!  Yeah!  Well, not much to say, except the title means darkness will fall!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 14- Mornie alanta 

"At last!" shouted Gimli a few days later.  "The gates of Moria!"  We had convinced them, Arwen and I, to skip trying to go over the mountains, and instead go through Moria.  We'd survive.

"We just need to figure out the password," responded Gandalf.  "Speak friend and enter, if you must know the exact wording."

"Open!" shouted Frodo.

"Let us in!" yelled Pippin.

"Shut up!" I screamed.  "Don't you get it?  It's a riddle!"

"What?" asked Boromir.  "I don't get it!"

"You don't?" asked Arwen faintly.

"No!"

"Well, it's obvious!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it is not!"

"Hon heno eldarinwa beth (T- He understands Elvish words?)?"Arwen asked, turning to me.

"Nay (T- No)."

"Are you listening to me?" interrupted Boromir.

"No."  Turning to the doors, I uttered one word: "Mellon (T- Friend)."

* * *

Short, but sweet.  Sweet cuz I made Frodo, Pippin, and Boromir look stupid!  Yeah!!!  Well, maybe more.  I dunno…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	16. Mornie alantie

(A/N- #2.  Yeah!  Well, nothing to say except that chappie title means darkness has fallen.

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 15- Mornie alantië 

The doors creaked open slowly.  

"I told you it was a riddle.  I said the Elvish word for friend and it opened!" I said triumphantly.

We all slowly walked inside, but as we were about to mount the stairs, we heard a sharp _crack_ behind us.  Spinning, we watched in dismay as the entrance caved in, throwing us into darkness.

"Mornie utulie (T- Darkness has come)," I muttered.

"Galad, Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au (T- Light, my heart shall weep until it sees thee again)," whispered Arwen.

"We have four days to the bridge of Khazad-dûm.  Keep on the lookout.  We must hope to escape notice," counseled Gandalf.

"Very well," I agreed as we set out on our long journey.

* * *

Very short and kinda boring chappie.  More coming though.  I did think that Moria was boring, so yeah.  But Lothlorien should be interesting because that's Nilseregwen's home…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	17. Aniron

(A/N- #3!  Yeah!!!  Still nothing to say, except title means I desire.  These author's notes are really short compared to what I usually write…maybe it's because my chappies are usually so much longer!  Well, r+r!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 16- Aníron 

I awoke that night to a faint voice singing.  Groping blindly for my bow, I slowly crept over to the noise.  To my surprise, it was Aragorn, and I could just make out was he was singing (A/N- This belongs to Enya/Whoever owns the songs in the Fellowship of the Ring.  It's called Aníron.  Not mine!!!):

O môr henion I dhû 

_Ely siriar, él síla_

_Ai!  Aníron Undomiel_

_Tiro!  Él eria e môr_

_I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren_

_Ai!  Aníron…_

(T- From darkness I understand the night:

Dreams flow, a star shines

Ah!  I desire Evenstar

Look!  A star rises out of the darkness

The song of the star enchants my heart

Ah!  I desire…

"You love her, don't you?" I asked softly.

He spun around, hand going to his sword as he stared at me.  "I do," he answered slowly.

"She knows, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"I thought so.  And she loves you, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

Yeah.  Not much of a point, but to get that romance element back in it.  The whole Arwen-Aragorn thing needs to be in there.  Okay, anyways, more when I can…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	18. Gothrim

(A/N- It has been a while, hasn't it?  I finally got some ideas though.  My writer's block is gone…for now…well, anyways.  Yeah.  If it isn't very good, blame it on my concussion I got over the weekend.  I've been more forgetful (My friends say I'm always like this) lately, so yeah.  Er, chappie title means Foes.  I'll write the story now!  Adios!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Reviewers!!!  Forgot!!!  Will do:

Lilyflower8602

Seashell_gal99

Lady Elf

Vana Burke

Imaginator

Lady of Stars

Thanx!  Review!)

Chapter 17- Gothrim 

"You fool of a Took!" growled Gandalf three days later.  The skeleton Pippin had knocked down the well was finally quiet.  "Throw yourself down next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Gandalf turned away from the well, but froze suddenly.  We all listened…

Thum…thum thum… thum thum thum… thum thum thum thum… 

"Orcs!" whispered Legolas.

"Bar the gates!" yelled Boromir at the top of his lungs.

"Stupid asshole," I muttered as Arwen glanced at me.  

"Lle ume quel, gwethil (T- You did well, sister)," she whispered.

"What?  What did you say?" asked Boromir.

"Oh, nothing," I replied innocently.  They were getting to be a bad influence on me.

"Bar the gates!" repeated Boromir with a rueful glance at me.

"Amin feuya ten' lle (T- You disgust me)," I murmered.  Arwen fought to hide a grin.

Stupid Boromir stuck his head our the gate.  Anyone could have told him it was not very smart to do that.  He jerked back as an arrow slammed into the door an inch from this face.  He shut the doors and blocked them with some rusted axes.

"Arwen!" I hissed.  "Ready your bow!  You too Legolas!"  I nocked my arrow, waiting.  "Loose at the first sight of those fucking orcs!"

"Sere…" breathed Legolas, startled by my coarse language.

"Just do it!"

"Fine…"

_Bang!!!_ A huge body slammed into the rickety old door.  _Bang!!!_

"Wait…"

Bang!!! 

"Just wait…"

_Bang!  A gaping hole appeared._

"Fire!!  Gurth gothrim lye!  (T- Death to our foes!)"

* * *

It is rated PG-13 now that I lost control of my language.  That's it.  I will be going more by the movies than the actual books, so just so you know…more to come today…I hope…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	19. Caela ie'lle

(A/N- Chappie #2!  Chappie title means Have at thee, translated directly.  That's it!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 18- Caela ie'lle 

I loosed, taking an orc square in the chest.  Reloading, I shot again.  And again.  And again.  And again until I ran out of arrows.  "Sh*t!" I cursed, dumping my bow in my quiver.  Grabbing my sword, I turned to counter a jab.

"Sere!  You damn elf! Use your spells!" shouted Arwen.

"Oops.  I forgot.  Er…" I replied.  "What should I use?"

"Anything!  Magic Arrow, Fireball, Lightning, Blade Spirits, anything!" she screamed back.

"Fine then, be that way," I muttered.  "Koron er' naur (Spell- Fireball)."

* * *

That was extremely short.  I'll try to write another one…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	20. Yrch?

(A/N- #3!  Title means Orcs?  I'll start writing now!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 19- Yrch?

"Move!" Chris yelled.  Too late.  I went flying as a full-sized cave troll rammed into me.  I felt bone crack as I slammed into the wall.  Bloody hell, it hurt.  I sat watching as everyone else battled the cave troll.  Watched as Legolas kicked some cave troll ass.  Watched as the cave troll kicked some Frodo ass.  At that, I crawled over to Frodo.

"Im uva ten umea talnotto sule li'n, Frodo.  Im cheba galad lhach li'n (I won't let evil crush your soul, Frodo.  I will keep your light aflame.).  Tanka tel' taurnin (Spell- Greater Heal)," I whispered.

"Sere!  What's wrong with you?" yelled Arwen as she raced across the ground.  "You don't seem like you can bend."

"I think I broke some ribs," I muttered sullenly.

"Tanka harwar (Spell- Heal)," she recited.  Suddenly, I could move painlessly.

"Diola lle, mellon nîn (Thank you, my friend)," I replied.

All around lay the bodies of Orcs.  Frodo was getting unsteadily to his feet, but Gandalf was already running to the door.

"Come on!  There are still more!" he ordered.

"Ellethea!  Tula!  (T- Elf-maids!  Come!)" yelled Chris.

"Antolle ulua sulrim (T- Much wind pours from your mouth)," I responded coolly.

"Amin weera yassen lle (T- I agree with you)," agreed Arwen, chuckling.

"Shut up you two.  Come on!" ordered Gandalf.

* * *

Another short chappie.  They all kinda are.  Oh well.  I hope to do another tonight.  Yeah.  Okay, bye!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	21. Balrog

(A/N- #4.  Nothing to say, except title means Demon of Might, though it doesn't really matter…

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- I keep forgetting to say that I **DO NOT** own Elvish!!!  They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien, or whoever now owns his stuff!!!  Thanx!)

Chapter 20- Balrog 

"Yrch!  Orcs!" yelled Aragorn.  "Run!"

We all ran as fast as we could, but to no avail.  We were surrounded.

"Telim daged dhaer!  (T- We are all going to die!  (A/N- I had to piece these together myself, so I dunno if it's right…))" I moaned.

"Telim am maeth, u am gurthu (T- We come to fight, not to die)," argued Legolas.

"Avar am gurthu (T- Never to die)," added Arwen softly.

We jerked suddenly as a faint stomp rang through the galls of Moria.  The orcs turned tail and fled.  We all stared in amazement.

"What is it Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

"It's a Balrog."  Arwen, Legolas, Chris, and I shivered.  We Elves knew very well what a Balrog was.

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"Never mind that!  Just run!"

And so we ran, all the way to the bridge of Khazad-dûm.

* * *

Ugh!  I can't seem to write any long chapters!  Even semi-long ones!!!  Ugh!  Well, lets try again…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	22. Mornie

(A/N- Here we go again.  #5…er…right, #5 this time!  Yeah!!  I am soooooo good!  But I'm starting to hit a block…shoot…

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- Title means Darkness.  I sure like using darkness in the title…)

Chapter 21- Mornie 

We crossed single file, careful not to fall off.  As we reached the other side, I turned back to see Gandalf facing a huge fiery monster in the middle of the bridge.

"Gandalf!" screamed Frodo.

"Stupid Gandalf," I muttered.  "Get off there."

"Ram en' ondo (Spell- Wall of Stone)," yelled Arwen, but Gandalf shattered it.

"Do not help me!" he retorted, turning to Arwen.  Turning back to the Balrog, he held up his staff and shouted, "You…shall not…pass!!!!"  (A/N- If u ever watch the little advertisements for the Fellowship of the Ring, this line is in like all of them!  It is soooooo annoying!!!)

The Balrog took a step forward, and the bridge crumbled beneath its feet.  It fell into the dark abyss.  Gandalf stupidly turned, his back on it, as it's whip of fire snaked up and pulled Gandalf off the edge.  He hung, clinging.  I moved forward with Legolas to help him, but he shook his head.  "Fly you fools!" he cried as he fell after the Balrog, disappearing from this world.

"Gandalf!" screamed Frodo.

"Come on!  We have to get out of here!" commanded Aragorn, scooping up Merry.  We all ran out into the bright sunshine.  We had escaped Moria.

* * *

I think I can do 1 more chappie…let us c…

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	23. Lothlorien

(A/N- UGH!!!!!!  I wrote this, but didn't have time to post it!!!  I had to get off while I was in the middle!  Ugh…Title means…er…well, it is a place.  So there!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 22- Lothlorien 

"We must keep moving.  I hope to reach the forests of Lothlorien by nightfall," ordered Aragorn.

"Let them grieve, for pity's sake," replied Boromir.

"Nallon.  Nalla na le.  Norie amarth ne ngwalme ephel met?  Wille, celiel a ol ve soron narie hwesta.  Metta Telim na galad, mel, a estel.  Namaarie Gandalf…(T- I cry.  You cry too.  Why must fate bind us in suffering?  Fly, soar, dream like an eagle upon the breeze.  Together we shall return to light, love, and hope.  Farewell Gandalf… (A/N- This doesn't belong to me.  The only problem is I don't know whom it belongs too.  It was sent to me, along with about ¾ of my Elvish, by lilyflower8602, an author on this site!  So if I find who wrote it, I'll tell you!!!  This was part of a long poem/haiku/song thingy.  I dunno.))" I chanted softly as Arwen, Legolas, and Chris bowed their heads.

"Let's go!" shouted Aragorn.

"Very well," Arwen sighed.

Soon we were walking east.  I could feel the air getting lighter, cleaner.

"I peth o I bad (T- The words of the pass way?)?" came a voice from the trees, startling all but Chris and me.

"Ethuileryn (T- Spring Forest)," I replied.

"Ya naa lle (T- Who are you?)?" asked the voice.

"Nilseregwen Celebel a mithrim (T- and company (I hope))."

"Welcome, Princess," he responded, dropping out of the trees.  "I'm Haldir."

"Thank you Haldir.  We wish to see the Lady Galadriel."

"But there is still the question of why you are here…"

"Forget that, good Elf.  But I have more important business."

"Very well, milady."  Haldir led us slowly to the home of the Lady Galadriel: Lothlorien.

* * *

Ugh!  Stupid science.  We had to make a space station out of recycled materials, and had to dress someone in our group up as an alien.  We had to do Pluto.  And one of my group members was sick, and the other dressed up.  And did a dance that he called his 'mating dance' that was really sad.  Oh well.  I probably failed.  Anyways, I'm not focused right now, so maybe only 1 more chappie.

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	24. Brennil

(A/N- This will be the last new chappie.  I'm tired, so I don't want to write more.  Also, conferences tonight!  *Fakes a cheer* Ugh.  Conferences suck ass.  Anyways, title means Lady.  That's it.  Enjoy!  And review!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 23- Brennil 

_Stupid stairs_, I thought as we slowly ascended to Galadriel's realm.  I'd never been one of those elves who loved stairs.  Finally, they ended.

"Yallume (T- At last!)!" cried Arwen.  I guess she wasn't a stair elf either.  I glared at Legolas, who smiled smugly at me.  He wasn't even tired!

"Grr…" I growled.

"You are welcomed to the house of the Lady of the Golden Woods, Galadriel."

I turned my eyes up as two shining figures approached.  Besides me, the rest of the Fellowship was staring.

"Welcome to Lothlorien.  But nine were set out from Rivendell.  There are eleven here.  Where is Gandalf the Grey?  For I much wish to speak to him (A/N- I'm trying to use the words in the movie.  Unfortunately, I don't own the movie and can't look on the internet cuz we have dial-up and 1 phone line (Which sucks like hell, if I might add), so sry if it's wrong!!!)," said Celeborn.

"Gandalf has fallen into darkness," spoke Galadriel, studying each of us in turn.  Me she merely nodded to, a promise of a later conversation.  Surprisingly, she studied Boromir longest.  Continuing, she said, "The quest stands on the edge of a knife.  Stray but a little, and it will fail.  Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow."  With that, she beckoned me forward.

"Bela ed' templa (Spell- Telekinesis)," she murmered.

"Bela ed' templa," I repeated.

What brings you here, granddaughter? mind-thought Galadriel.

I wished to be part of the Fellowship, I responded as we walked out of the audience platform.

Why?

Er…

Don't evade the question Nilseregwen.

I'm not!

Yes you are.

No I'm not!

Yes you are.

No I'm not!

You are really evading the question now.  Why?

I didn't want to be left behind.  I've listened everywhere that's possible and learned whatever I can.

And why should I let you continue on?

Grandmother!  You have to!

Why?

Because…

Why?

I'm a help to them.  Arwen and I are both mages, and I'm a warrior too!

Very well.  You may continue Nilseregwen.

Thank you!  Thank you Galadriel!

You are welcome, Nilseregwen.

Can you call me Sere?

Why ever so?

It's just easier.

I'll think about it Nilseregwen.  Don't you want to go rest?

Very well.  I'll talk to you later, I said, walking down the stairs to my rooms.

* * *

Er…it's longer…I guess.  Kinda boring I know, but just hang on!  I'll write more later!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- I'm starting to write another story, so I may be slower.  I dunno.  We'll see…


	25. Aa’ i’sul nora lanne’lle

(A/N- Okay, okay, I know.  My little convo with Galadriel was soooooo not realistic.  But it was hard…doesn't that count for anything in this world?  Don't even answer that.  Sry it took so long to write this.  At the insistence of my reviewer (*Cough* Lily *Cough* Stella *Cough*) I have made this chappie longer.  Well, actually, they are all gonna be longer now.  I needed to do that cuz otherwise this story would have to have 100 chapters (Yuck!) or be split into three different stories (Double yuck!), so this was the only option left.  Yeah.  I tried to fix Galadriel, so pleeze, forgive me if she sux.  Oh, and thanx to:

Lilyflower8602

Lady of Stars

Lady Elf

They reviewed!  YEAH!!!  Hehe.  Well, chappie title=May the wind fill your sails.  Yeah.  U'll understand why.  R+R!!!!!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 24- Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle 

"Nilseregwen?  What were you talking to Galadriel about?" asked Arwen as we started the long descent to our chambers.

"Oh, nothing."

"Really?"

"What do you think?"

"Well I thin―" Arwen was cut off by a huge shrieking noise coming from the West.  I turned around and ran back up.  I turned westward, leaning against the thin railing.  In the distance I could see smoke rising along the border of Lothlorien.

"What is it?" I gasped.

"It is a large band of Orcs from Moria.  I saw it in my Mirror," spoke Galadriel from behind us.  None of the playfulness she had revealed before entered her voice.  "It has been long since Orcs last attacked us.  That was before you were born."

I arched my eyebrow in question.  They hadn't been attacked in over 2372 years?  But then again, I hadn't lived in Lothlorien long enough to really know it's history.  Only a few hundred years or so, which wasn't that long for an elf.

"Well, are we going to fight them or not?" asked Arwen.

"Your instructions, my lady?" panted Haldir, appearing on the top of the stairs behind us.

"Prepare to defend Lothlorien.  Send out the scouts to attack them on their way here.  I have to set up our magical defenses.  Go talk to Celeborn for further instructions."

"Yes my lady," he responded solemnly.  He almost fell in his haste to get down the stairs, and then blushed as Arwen and I giggled.

"I guess I should help out with the defenses too," I grumbled.  Yeah, I had Elf Sleep, but I still was tired.  "What do you need me to do?"

"Talk to Celeborn.  I must get on with my duties."  With that, Galadriel glided away, starting to sing under her breath.

"Well, shall we go find Celeborn?" asked Arwen.

"You bet."

* * *

"Why did we have to find Celeborn?" I moaned.

"I don't know," Arwen groaned.

We were sitting on top of the great wall that surrounded Lothlorien.  Celeborn had told us, after he had posted us there, that we would probably see no action.

"Fuck him!" I exclaimed.  An archer standing next to us dropped her arrow with a start.  I glared at her until she stopped staring at me.

"When Father hears about this…" Arwen fumed.

"Um, Arwen?" I said.

"What?"

"Um, your father didn't know you were going to go on this journey, and would probably thank Celeborn."

"Oh.  I forgot."

"No kidding."

"How lo―" Arwen was cut off once again as the archer who I had glared at fell off the wall screaming, an arrow in her forehead.

"Yrch (T- Orcs!)!" I yelled.  "Hado i philinn!  Hado i philinn! Tangado haid a leithio i philinn (T- Hurl the arrows!  Fire!  (Those two r one and the same) Hold your positions and fire the arrows!)!"

"Nedin dagor hen ú-erir otheri (T- They cannot win this fight)," muttered Arwen.

"Ya (T- Who?)?"

"Yrch, hodoer (Orcs, wise one!)!" she replied sarcastically.

"Well, sorry…"

"You two!" yelled an important looking elf wearing the leaf of Lothlorien on his helmet.  "Can you heal?"

"I can!" yelled Arwen quickly, motioning to me that she'd to it.

"Bitch," I muttered.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" the elf, no, there were three gold bands of rank on his sleeve, the captain from Lothlorien asked.  I glanced at my own triple armband of purple, signifying that I was a mage of Tel'Arator en Gothwin (T- The Guild of the Female Warrior (A/N- I made that up.  I should probably explain the bands junk.  Okay, there are 11 different color armbands that are in use.  There is grey, for the Grey Company (Don't ask), gold for Lothlorien, silver for Rivendell, green for Mirkwood, Orange for a mage/warrior (There are other spells that about 1/25 of the elvish population can perform that true mages, the word for mages like Arwen and Nilseregwen, can't use.  So there are other mages.), blue for Tel'Arator en Gothrim (T- The Guild of the Female Warrior.  Pleeze remember that!  And this is for non-mages, the blue), purple for Tel'Arator en Gothrim mages, red for Men, brown for Dwarfs, and yellow for the few Hobbits that fight.  Then there is the number of armbands.  There are four levels, thus you're able to get a maximum of four armbands, and a minimum of one.  The levels are for one, private.  For two, lieutenant.  For three, captain.  For four, commander.  So I hope that clears everything up…) and a captain.  Those armbands were helpful, but got kind of annoying.

"Um…no?" I drawled.

"Well, then I call on your duty as a member of the Elvish world…" I tuned him out as he went through the ancient call-to-arms.  The whole reason it had been discontinued was it took too long.

Suddenly, Aragorn can running, shouting, "Prepare to leave, and come to the riverbank of the Anduin!"

"Oh, I'm _soooooo_ sorry," I drawled.  "I'm very much afraid I must depart."  I set off at a sprint, stopping only to drag Arwen along too.

* * *

We stood not long after, along with the rest of our Fellowship.  We had been granted five boats to use, and one personal gift each.  I was next.  She had given everything to everyone else, but, of course, I was last.  Finally, she glided over.  I bowed my head as she carefully set an orient band of silver stars over my brows.  And she handed me a ring, set with a grey, swirling stone.

"I give you the Ring of the duurion (T- Dark Elf (A/N- Okay, yes, I know, the Dark Elves weren't necessarily creatures of Sauron.  I just made that up.  For what they really were, read the Silmarillion…if you can…).  It was crafted to alert them when their Orc allies approached.  When the drew near, it turned black.  The closer, the darker.  I also give you this crown, made especially for you.  We began crafting it when you left, and now it is finished.  May these two gifts help you weather the storms of this journey."

"Diola lle (T- Thank you (I do hope you recognize this by now…))," I murmered solemnly.

"Now go.  May your journey be looked upon with favor by Valar," she said, turning to the rest of the group.

As we clambered into the boats, I could hear the Lady singing (A/N- This song comes directly out of the books, from page 424 of The Fellowship of the Ring.  It belongs to Tolkien.  Sry about the translation!):

_Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_

_Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_Mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_

_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_Nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_Ómaryo airetári-lírinen._

_Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?_

_An sí Tintallë Varda Oilossëo_

_Ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë,_

_Ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;_

_Ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

_i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië_

_untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë._

_Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namárië!  Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._

_Nai elyë hiruva.  Namárië!_

(T- Ah!  Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,

Long years numberless as the wings of trees!

(Last 5 lines of 1st stanza) The years have passed like swift draughts of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West, beneath the blue vaults of Varda wherein the stars tremble in the song of her voice, holy and queenly.

Who shall refill the cup for me?

(First 2 lines of the 2nd big paragraph) For now the Kindler, Varda, the Queen of the Stars, from Mount Everwhite has uplifted her hands like clouds,

and all the paths were drowned deep in shadow;

and our of a grey country darkness

lies on the foaming waves between us, and mist

covers the jewels of Calacirya forever.

Now lost, lost to those from the East is Valimar!

Farewell!  Maybe thou shalt find Valimar.

Maybe even though shall find it.  Farewell!)

"What does it mean?  What does it mean?" rumbled Gimli.

"I have not the heart to tell you," murmered Legolas quietly.

And so, on that note, we slowly paddled out of Lothlorien, and back onto the road to Mordor.

* * *

Okay, I have to give credit to a few people.  One, to Robert Jordan.  His books gave me the idea of the ranks, etc.  Next, to Tamora Pierce, whose books had several magics, and gave me the idea to do the same.  Also, to J. R. R. Tolkien, who wrote the books.  Without him, I wouldn't be writing this.  Also, to Seat of Kings and Grey Company, among others, from where I found my elvish.  And also, to my friends Zelda, Lily, Stella, Vana, and Chrissy, who have been bugging me to write longer chapters.  Well, I did that, didn't I?  Obviously, since it doesn't take a minute to write chapters, I'm not gonna get a new one up soon.  So namaarie!  

~Lady Arabella Sedai

PS- If u don't know what namaarie means, go look it up.  I've only used it tons of time b/4 in this story…*hint hint…*


	26. Hiro hyn hidh ab’wanath

(A/N- Ah.  So happy!  Hehe.  If ur wondering wither I'm talking to u or me, it's both.  Ur happy cuz I got this chappie up (Yeah!), I'm happy cuz it's almost Spring Break!  Yeah!  I'm gonna go on a cruise in the Caribbean all next week, so I won't have anything up for a while, cuz I might now get a chance to write.  Though, the trip will take a few hours, but I'm not sure I'm up to writing ff at 6:20 IN THE MORNING just for u guys.  Sry, but ur not special!  Well, all my readers are special.  Hehe.  Well, anyways, I better get to the story!  Lots of the Elvish comes from Seat of Kings, which has the script from the movies!  So thanx to them!  Title means May they find peace after death!

~Lady Arabella Sedai)

Chapter 25- Hiro hyn hîdh ab'wanath 

For days we paddled, and paddled, and paddled.  We stopped only at night to rest for a few hours.  That wasn't the problem though.  The problem was we never had any sleep, and were all exhausted.

We were swiftly heading downriver when we emerged into a large lake, whose edge ended in a huge waterfall.  Aragorn immediately called for us to land on the western shore.

"We will cross under the cover of darkness," announced Aragorn (A/N- The next few quotes were out of the movie, if not exactly!).

"We must go now!" replied Legolas.

"There are orc patrols all over the western shore!"

"It is not the western shore that worries me…"

I drifted off into Elen'Kaim (T- Elf Sleep (That's basically the only way to describe it)), but awoke suddenly when Aragorn shouted, "Frodo!"

"Mani naa lle umien (T- What are you doing?)?" I moaned, still half asleep.

"I can't find Frodo."

"Lle tyava quel (T- Do you feel well?)?"

"Baw (T- No!)!"

"Mankoi (T- Why?)?"

"Frodo's missing!" he yelled in frustration.

"What?!?!" I yelped, jumping to my feet.  "Why didn't you say so?"  I don't know why, but Aragorn just looked at me with disgust and sighed.

I was being really stupid, because, if I'd been smart, I would have noticed the color of my ring: black.

* * *

"Frodo!" I yelled, stomping through the woods.  "Frodo!"

"Frodo!" I heard Arwen echo.

"Stupid Frodo," I muttered.

Arwen suddenly halted, turning to the west.  "What's that noise?"

"I have no ide―" I started, but stopped, my face white.

"What is it?" asked Arwen, shaking me.  "What?"

"The ring…" I said weakly.

"Yeah.  It's black.  What's so weird about that?"

"It only turns black when there are orcs nearby…"

"What!"

"What did I just say?"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" shouted Arwen as she sprinted off towards the noise.

"Tampa (T- Stop!)!" I yelled.  I winced as it echoed through out the woods.

"Where are they though?"

"Han mathon ne chae.  A han noston ned 'wilith (T- I feel it in the earth.  I smell it in the air (A/N- Direct from the FoTR!  Doesn't belong to me!)).  Amon Hen…" I murmered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" whispered Arwen fiercely.  "Let's go!"

* * *

"Lumbri (T- Foul)…er…" I started, stopping when I realized that I didn't know what they were.  I was pitched into battle, shooting my arrows as fast as possible.  I stood with my back pressed against Legolas, fending off hoards of the creatures.  I could see Aragorn protecting Arwen, who was throwing spells faster than the creatures could replace their fallen comrades, and Gimli off by himself, slaughtering the attackers.

"What was that?" teased Legolas faintly.

"Oh, shut up and fight," I panted back.

He just laughed.

I muttered curses under my breath as I shot.  But then, a low horn sound echoed through the clearing.  Legolas and I looked at each other.  "Boromir," we said in unison, rushing towards the sound.

* * *

We rushed into the clearing to find Uruk-hai (The creatures had yielded that name) lying in piles on the ground.

"Where are Chris and Boromir?" asked Arwen worriedly.  As she turned to look at me, she stopped dead, her face turning the color of the dead: a pasty white.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

Arwen just stuttered.

"What?!?!"

"It's…it's…"  She raised a shaking finger and slowly pointed behind me.

I gasped and slumped to my knees.  "No…" I whispered.  There, leaning again the tree, near Boromir, knelt Chris.  He held a hand to his chest, where four arrows were buried.  I didn't love him, but we were friends.

"Sere?" he whispered hoarsely.  "Is that you?"

"Hush," I scolded gently, crawling over to Chris.  "Here, let me look at you―"

"I know it's too late, Sere.  Don't waste your strength," Chris said haltingly.

"Chris…"

"Tell my…our people not to…mourn for me.  My…life was in service…to them…forgive me Sere…"

"Mae cara Im (T- I forgive)…"

Chris convulsed suddenly and quickly.  "Sere…" he moaned.

"Im si.  Pel edol Chris.  Gurthu utulie.  Hiro ith ab'wanath (T- I am here.  Go ahead Chris.  Death has come.  May you find peace in death) Chris."

"Namaarie thelei (T- Farewell sister)…"  He slowly grew cold and unblinking.  He was gone.

"Namaarie…" I started, tears filling my eyes.  That was as far as I could go.  I broke down crying as Arwen patted my shoulder, attempting to comfort me.

"Sere?" asked Legolas, carefully approaching to rest his hand on my free shoulder.  "It's time to go."

"And Boromir?" asked Arwen, helping me to my feet.

Legolas shook his head.

"Our Fellowship is broken," announced Aragorn, approaching with Gimli.  "We have lost three to death, two are captured, and two are gone beyond our reach."

"There is still Pippin and Merry," said Gimli.

"We will follow them.  We travel light.  Let's hunt some orc!" replied Aragorn.

I looked once more at Chris as we placed him, as well as Boromir, in the boats, and watched him tumble down the waterfall and out of sight.

"Sere?" asked Legolas, hesitantly putting his arm around me and pulling me close.  "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said, resting my head on his shoulder and staring at the river.  We sat for a moment, and then I asked, "Legolas?"

"Mani (What?)?"

"Mankoi (T- Why?)?  Mankoi Chris?"

Legolas considered that for a moment.  "I amar prestar aen, Sere (T- The world is changed, Sere (A/N- Now I'm starting to use quote from the movies!)).  

"Minlû pedich nin, I aur hen telitha (T- You told me once, this day would come).

"Ú i vethed.  Nâ i onnad.  Boe bedich go Aragorn.  Han bâd lîn (T- This is not the end.  It is the beginning.  You must go with Aragorn.  It is your path)."

"Dolen i vâd o nin (T- My path is hidden from me)," I moaned.

"Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn (T- It is already laid before your feet)."

I considered that for a moment, and then my face broke into a smile.  "Hannon le, Legolas (T- Thank you, Legolas!)!" I cried, flinging my arms around him.

"Tollen i lû (T- It is time)," Legolas said, drawing me to my feet.  He suddenly laughed and darted off.

"Tula sinome Legolas (T- Come here Legolas!)!" I shouted happily, chasing after him.  Maybe life would go on.

* * *

So, what do you think?  Pleeze r+r!  And remember, don't expect anything more until April!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


	27. Author's Note

I'm sorry to announce that this story (At least for now) will remain incomplete, as I'm dedicating my time to my newest (Well, at least it will be) fantasy story that I'm writing on FictionPress.net.  Unfortunately, I'm only in the process of writing it, but I'm hoping to get it up sometime before July.  The reason I've decided to postpone this story is I don't think it is very good, and also I'm not really into it anymore.  So please, forgive me and stay tuned for my new fic!

~Lady Arabella Sedai


End file.
